


Morning

by MKVulture



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleep, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Summary: Appreciation of your sleepy man.





	Morning

It's hot in the bedroom. I look down at you sleeping. The duvet off and bundled next to you in the space I left when I got up for work. You've rolled onto your back, your naked body relaxed and stretched out, arms above your head resting on the pillows. The light from the bathroom across the landing casts just enough light into the room to illuminate your skin, contrasting with the dark bedding.  
You let out a small murmur, and I can just see your eyebrows furrow in the semi darkness, before you shift slightly and sigh. I should go. 

Instead, I gently rest a knee on the bed and lean over you, admiring you. You don't stir. I touch a raised elbow, running my hand down the inside of your arm, to your ribs and hip. You are sooo warm to the touch. If you've been sweating, there isn't any trace now because of the lack of covers, and all the hair on your body is soft and fluffy under my fingers. I trace your collarbone where I marked you the other day, you let out a quiet 'mmmmm' as my hands move over you, but again you are still.

You're all mine. 

I place my hands on your elbows again and slide my palms down your arms, taking care to not tickle your underarms. I don't want to wake you. My thumbs move over the hot skin of your chest and I let my hands flatten again as I stroke your belly and hip bones. I can't resist repeating the whole thing again, you're just so gorgeous. 

You're all mine. 

This time I put my face closer, inhaling your scent, enjoying your warm musk and spicyness hitting my nose as the fluffy hair of your armpit tickles my cheek. It's intoxicating. I press slow, gentle kisses onto your chest, all the while holding onto the soft flesh above your hips. You let out another sleepy moan, then a sigh as I move back up and your arms wrap around me automatically. I press my lips to yours, and I feel your lips return the soft kiss before your arms relax and slip back onto the bed. Your lidded eyes shift slightly as you drop back into your dreamworld, and I move off the bed. See you in a few short hours my gorgeous, I do hope you are having sweet dreams about me.


End file.
